So machen's die Profis: Sirenbrian
Da sich mein Spielstil als sichere Methode gesetzt zu haben scheint, kam mir die Idee ihn hier zu beschreiben. Ich hoffe, dass er dir von Nutzen ist. Die meisten Puzzle, die man uns stellt, lassen sich gut mit meiner Methode bearbeiten, und zwar mit einem anfänglichen grossen Punktevorstoβ, gefolgt von immer schwieriger werdenden Hindernissen. Es ist als wenn man 'vor einer Wand steht', wobei du einfach zuerst nichts finden wirst um den Punktestand zu verbessern, aber dann schlieβlich doch den Durchbruch findest. Ganz kurze Zusammenfassung Dies hier ist für diejenigen mit wenig Zeit :)) - Wiggle, Global Shake, anschieben, bis es nicht mehr geht, dann einige Helices drehen/gradieren (siehe auch Gummiband), danach das Rückgrat mit Local Wiggles bearbeiten und wiederum sich den Seitenketten zuwenden. Wiederhol das folgende dann mehrmals: überall Local Wiggles bis es aufhört Punkte zu bringen, dann wieder Seitenketten und das ganze nochmal wieder zurück. Dann zupf zum Schluss nur noch vorsichtig daran herum und du bist fertig. Die ersten Schritte Hier eine Anmerkung: dem Vorschlag eines Mitspielers folgend, lohnt es sich die ersten Schritte mehrmals neu zu machen und dabei jedesmal etwas abgeändert um zu sehen, wie weit man damit kommt. Ein Vorschlag betrifft die Unterbrechung des ersten Wiggles irgenwo in der langen Phase, gefolgt von einem Shake Sidechains und dann mit dem Wigglen weitermachen. Versuch es mit unterschiedlichen Stops, auch etwas anschieben, ehe weiterge''wiggelt'' wird und andere solcher Kombinationen. Vermisch es und sieh was dabei herauskommt. ''Wiggle'', gefolgt von Shake Fang mit dem Global Wiggle an, Schnelltaste 'w'. Das Puzzle ist meistens so programmiert, dass das der beste Anfang zu sein scheint. Wenn es soweit wie möglich gelaufen ist, aktiviere dann ein Global Shake, danach kannst du ein Wiggle machen und dies alles noch ein, zwei Mal wiederholen, bis es nichts mehr bringt. Anschieben, gefolgt von Wiggle Jetzt geht es daran die Struktur zu manipulieren, indem wir sie intensiv bearbeiten um noch ein paar Punkte herauszuholen. Such dir einen beliebigen Teil des Puzzles aus und zieh ein bischen daran, am besten nach innen. Zieh es nicht zu weit, denn man sollte nicht mehr als ein paar hundert Punkte dabei verlieren, obwohl die grösseren Anstösser auch manchmal ein Plus bringen. Nach jedem Schubs immer ein Global Wiggle, was noch ein paar Punkte ergeben könnte. Arbeite immer mit dem besten Ergebnis Undo - Restore Best Result. Diese Routine kann man 2 oder 3 Mal gewinnend anbringen, auch während des ganzen Spiels. Sollte sich dein Ergebnis weit unter dem anderer Spieler vorfinden, besonders zu anfangs eines neuen Puzzles, erwäg es nochmal von vorn anzufangen um eine andere Kombination zu versuchen. Versuch das Shake Sidechains so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern, denn es verschlüsselt die aktuelle Struktur des Proteins und macht das Weiterkommen schwieriger. Zwischenstation Minimale Rotationen Das Tweak/Rotate'' (Werkzeuge) kann sich zum Punktesammeln als sehr nützlich erweisen, aber soweit ich weiss ist nur die folgende Anwendung produktiv: such dir eine Helix aus und dreh sie nur um EINE Position, womit gemeint ist, das, sobald das Drehen angefangen hat, es sofortig gestoppt werden sollte, indem du auf den lila Pfeil klickst. Das dauert nicht länger als eine Sekunde. Du könntest es auch mit zwei Positionen versuchen. Danach probier es mit Global Wiggle und/oder Local Wiggle. Das kann manchmal zu einem grossen Punktanstieg führen, obwohl es sich nur um ein kleines Manöver handelte. Meine Vermutung ist, das das Programm bei dieser Aktion sehr feinfühlig reagiert. Ich finde das Straighten im Tweak besser als Rotate funktioniert, aber trotzdem gut in der Anwendung ist.'' Die ganze Struktur kann auch in Schleifen (Loops) im Strukturmodus (Structure Mode) verwandelt werden, welches ermöglicht Helices selber zu basteln oder zu verändern oder die Anzahl an Segmenten die es dort gibt zu verringern um dann Rotate dort erneut anwenden zu können. Seitenketten Seit Ende Juli 2008 ist mir bewusst wie eine Grundkenntnis der Anreihung der Seitenketten zu besseren Spielergebnissen führt. Shake ist prima, nur musst du dir im klaren sein, dass damit alle Seitenketten in neue Positionen gerückt werden um die gröβte Punktzahl der aktuellen Position herauszuholen. Solltest du eine bessere Lage suchen, müsstest du alle Seitenketten absuchen um diejenigen zu finden, die noch Punkte bringen und einige davon auch in neue Lagen versetzen, dann ein Wiggle oder ein Anschub-''Wiggle'' und dann sehen, was dabei herauskommt. Am Anfang des Spiels erntet man leicht viele Punkte. Später müsstest du das Rückgrat des ganzen Proteins abtasten (Walk the Protein) und jede Seitenkette testen um noch eine zu finden, die noch etwas hergibt. Strategie des Local Wiggle Seit der Modifizierung im August 2008 profitiert man hiervon weniger als zuvor; obwohl es trotzdem nützlich ist, sollte man sich hiermit nicht zu lange aufhalten. Gummibänder Andere Spieler haben dabei mehr Erfolg als ich, aber anstelle vom Anschub mit Wiggle , benutze ich ab und zu Gummibänder um damit zu versuchen die ganze Struktur im Volumen zu reduzieren oder um darin ein Loch zu schliessen. Seh es dir von weitem an (Zoom), berücksichtige die ganze Struktur - wenn es so aussieht als wenn das Protein eine bestimmte Form annehmen will, hilf ihm so zu werden. Sollte etwas herausragen, benutze Gummibänder um es reinzuholen, lösche die Bänder (Clear Bands) gleich sofort danach, dann ein Shake (um diese Struktur somit zu verschliessen) und danach noch ein Global Wiggle. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin dabei nicht so geschickt wie andere Spieler, deren Beschreibung des ganzen hilfreicher sein könnte. Trotzdem hilft es mir manchmal durch einen Engpass zu kommen. Wenn spät im Spiel noch Gummibänder benutzt, solltest du damit nur kleine Manöver machen, das ergibt bessere Resultate. Um das Wigglen zu starten, drück auf die Taste 'w' und dann gleich sofort wieder drauf; somit bleibt die Handlung gering. Dazu solltest du das Protein weiterhin anschieben, gefolgt von Wiggle, besonders nach einem guten Punktanstieg. Die ganze Struktur wird sich diesem jetzt möglicherweise anpassen und viel mehr Punkte hergeben, als mit kleinen Manövern allein zu erreichen wäre. Es geht dem Ende zu Die meisten Handlungen in dieser Phase des Spiels resultieren in weniger als einem Pluspunkt, manchmal ist ein Fortschritt noch nicht einmal vom Punktestand abzulesen. Es ist dabei hilfreich wenn du die Undo-Grafik beobachtest um mögliche Anstiege zu registrieren, die sonst nicht wahrgenommen werden können. ''Local Wiggles'' Versuch weiterhin das Protein in Segmente zum Local Wiggle aufzuteilen (Slice and Dice), denn da gibt es immer wieder noch etwas rauszuholen, obwohl es zum Schluss fast ganz aufhöhrt und dann auch Minuspunkte anzeigt, egal wie du es kombinierst. Ich arbeite meistens mit Segmentenpaaren, aber ab und zu funktioniert das auch mit einer grösseren Anzahl von Teilstücken oder sogar mit einem halben Protein. Noch etwas dran ziehen Dazu kannst du die Segmente wie beim Local Wiggle abtrennen, aber jetzt um daran ziehen zu können anstelle zu wigglen und dabei ein paar Punkte einstecken. Überwach die Undo-Grafik um zu überprüfen, ob du Erfolg hattest; sollte es ein Minus geben, zieh die Stücke dann einmal in die andere Richtung. Solltest du zu tüchtig daran herumgezogen haben, kann es vorkommen, dass zuviele Segmente aus ihrer Optimalposition herausgerissen wurden und du sie schlecht wieder einordnen kannst. Klick in so einem Fall dann auf Undo - Restore Best und ziehe das alles in eine andere Richtung, mehr wie ein oder zwei Versuche pro Abschnitt brauchst du nicht machen. Meine besten Resultate erziel ich, indem ich das ganze Protein in eine Schleifenstruktur mit Hilfe von Structure Mode verwandele (All Loops) und dann 3 oder 4 Segmente abtrenne (Anm. d. Übers.: links und rechts davon Freeze) und die mittleren beiden auf und ab bewege. Sollte ein Teil der Struktur wie eine Helix aussehen (die richtigen Helicestrukturen sind meistens zu widerspenstig, damit lässt sich schlecht arbeiten), können diese etwas 'hin und her' gezogen werden, d. h. man versucht sie näher ran oder weiter von der Nachbarhelix weg zu rücken. Diese Aktion ist noch feinfühliger als das kleine Rotationsmanöver, welches oben bereits erwähnt wurde. Seitenketten Such alle Seitenketten auf Punkte ab (walk the protein), nimm eine davon und dreh sie einfach in eine neue Position, dann gleich darauf ein Wiggle um zu testen ob sie so besser liegt, gefolgt von einem Anschub mit anschliessendem Wiggle. Sollte das nichts genutzt haben, klick auf Undo - Best Result und versuch es weiter mit der nächsten. Vergiss das Shake nach einem Punktezugang nicht (mach es auch nach einem Minusresultat!) - das Spiel könnte z. B. anderen Seitenketten neue Positionen zuführen, was dir dann sehr behilflich sein könnte. Umgestalten der Enden mit Rebuild Ich kann nicht so gut mit dem Rebuild der Werkzeuge umgehen, habe aber manchmal beim Unstrukturieren beider Enden Glück. Ich warte bis ein paar Ergebnisse erschienen sind und suche mir immer das höchste davon aus (Anm. d. Übers.: Undo - Grafik dazu benutzen), danach gleich ein Local Wiggle dieser beiden Segmente. Generelles Noch aufzuführen sind meine Faustregeln, die ich in jedem Spiel anwende: - nach jedem Plus geb ich dem Puzzle ein Global Shake und auch alle Local Shakes) um die neue Struktur damit zu verschliessen. Es kann sein, dass ich auch ein Global Wiggle versuche, besonders dann, wenn das Shake Bewegungen im Puzzle anzeigte, um damit festzustellen, ob ich gerade über eine Hürde gekommen bin und die Struktur jetzt bereit ist mir wegzurollen (Ready to Roll), d. h. sie anfängt so viele Punkte zu erzeugen, dass die Anzeige nur so nach oben schnellt, weit hinaus den sonst üblichen kleinen Gewinnen. Das ist was tolles wenn das so abfährt :) - ich spiele normalerweise im Schleifenmodus, baue mir aber auch Helices daraus, damit ich dann mit dem Tweak Werkzeug etwas bewirken kann. Hab ich mich aber trotzdem festgefahren, wandel ich alles wieder in eine konventionelle Struktur um, d. h. ich baue mir selbst Faltblätter, Helices usw, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle, in der Hoffnung dort einige der Werkzeuge besser anwenden zu können. - heutzutage achte ich kaum noch auf Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen; sie scheinen auf sich selbst aufzupassen und ich habe sie nicht sichtbar (View). Interessanterweise ist das im Kontrast zur Anfangsphase meiner Spielzeit, wo wir uns meistens darum unterhielten, wer die meisten H(Wasserstoff)-brückenbindungen zwischen den Faltblättern hatte. Sie entstehen meistens sowieso an den richtigen Stellen, aber bei den Proteinen, die einem Fass ähneln oder bei anderen mit vielen Faltblättern ist Vorsicht geboten. Bei solchen Puzzlen ist die Position der Faltblätter sehr wichtig und es lohnt sich damit zu experimentieren. - Um meinen Spielstand zu überwachen, mache ich mir die Undo Grafik von Nutzen; nur bei grossen Manövern und folgendem reichlichen Punkteanstieg lasse ich es bleiben. - Einschränkungen gehen im Puzzle meistens von alleine weg, wenn es eine bessere Lage gefunden hat, aber in den Fällen, wo ich sie nicht mit kleinen Tweaks und Rebuilds beheben kann, lass ich es erst mal sein und kann nur hoffen, dass sie von alleine weggehen - oder ich warte darauf, dass mir meine Teamkumpel dabei helfen :) Sachen von denen ich nichts verstehe Das Rebuild führt bei mir zu gemischten Erfolgen, darum wäre es besser wenn du die Ansichten anderer zu diesem Thema zu liest. (Anm. des Übersetzers: eine freie Übersetzung des Originaltexts mit Zustimmung von Sirenbrian, letztes Update März 2009) Ein Link zum Originaltext: Sirenbrian's Suggested Method